


狐妖

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 10





	狐妖

狐妖金小泰X有过人之处的老实村民田小国

寒冬腊月，村里昨夜刚落完一场小雪，卯时一到旭日初升便很快将那薄薄地一层雪晒化成了水。  
辰时，村里的妇人们都挎着洗衣盆从家里头出来，三两成群并肩说说笑笑地来到村外的小河边准备浣洗脏衣裳。  
进到树林中抬头望，瀑布从高山处轰隆隆留下汇成一串河流，河水碧波粼粼，清澈见底，干净地连水底下的鱼儿都能瞧儿个一清二楚。  
妇人多了聚在一起总是爱嚼小舌，河边除了搓洗衣裳的棍棒“咚咚”敲打声外，还有唧唧喳喳地闲言和八卦，这群妇人先是从唾骂自家那口子整日只知好吃懒做，再到村口的张三因偷摸去镇上娼馆被家里的婆娘知道后把家里闹的个鸡飞狗跳，最后是老李家的鸡昨晚上又被不知明地野兽咬死了两只，老李蹲守几夜不见那野兽踪影，早上家鸡却又莫名惨死，诡异的很……

正闲言碎语地兴起时，一矮矮胖胖妇人陡然岔开了话题对身旁的人问道，“村尾田家的小儿快到弱冠之年了吧？”  
“应该是。”比对方稍显年轻些的青衫妇人手上用着蛮劲搓洗衣裳，回道，“不过怎的突然提到田家了？”  
矮胖妇人未立即作答，而是噤声轻咳，先将洗净的衣裳拧干扔进木盆里，再左右瞧几眼，见无旁人听到她倆儿的交谈后才敢悄声继续说道，“我是从闵家下人那里听来的。”

村里有一户闵氏，闵老爷生有长子次女，闵小姐素来贪玩，有一日在家闲不住便跑去镇上游玩，这一玩就是一天，乐地忘乎所以，直到日暮时分才堪堪从镇上返回。  
和随身仆人半路途径树林时，两人都听到河边有奇怪的声音，闵小姐胆大这在村里远近皆知，黑漆漆地深山野林也挡不住她那一颗好奇的心，仆人劝说快些赶路，那闵小姐偏要跑去看，不看这不知道，一看……  
矮胖妇人吊人胃口，“看到什么了？”青衫妇人急忙追问。  
“看到……竟是田家小儿光溜溜地，在那河里洗澡嘞！”  
田家小儿脱的赤条条，从河里出来正好被那闵小姐撞见，闵小姐惊愕愣住，眼睛直勾勾地盯着从河里出来的光滑水溜的少年裸体，从上到下，霎时瞧见了不该看的地方。  
“哪个地方？”  
矮胖妇人嗟她一声，“你说哪个地方！”稍又捂嘴凑到对方耳边小声说，“阳具，大的很！”  
田家小儿两腿间的性器粗又长，几步从河里出来荡在两腿之间，只因那玩意儿实在是大，闵小姐还以为是条蟒蛇缠在对方腿间便定睛仔细瞧，等瞧仔细了后才恍然大悟，顿时臊地面红耳赤，拔腿就跑！  
一路跑一路叫，回到家中便立即对闵老爷诉苦，说是脏了眼睛，怕是也失了清白了！  
“闵老爷一向疼爱女儿，委屈定不能白白受了，第二日便派下人去田家让那小儿上门提亲，你猜那小儿怎么着？”  
“那定欣然同意，立马成婚啦！”  
矮胖妇人撇嘴摇头，两手挎起洗好的衣裳从河堤边起身，准备向村口方向走去，她边走边说，“田家小儿不肯。”  
“为何不肯？”另一妇人随即跟上，问道，“那闵小姐生的貌美如花，冰肌玉骨，实足的美人胚子呐！”  
“说是和他大哥一个毛病，这辈子都不会娶妻的。”  
“他大哥？不是村里出了名的断袖么！那他……他也是……”  
矮胖女人点点头，嗐声叹气，一副痛惜模样，“田家两子都生的这般英俊，真是可惜了哟……”  
“我看呐，估计是风水不好！”  
“可怜那闵小姐，嫁不出去，整日郁郁寡欢，哭嚷叫骂，要杀了那田小儿……”

待浣洗的妇人脚步声渐行渐远，河边郁郁葱葱的树林上方发出窸窣声响，往上一睨，老树的粗枝上竟盘着一只狐狸，狐狸全身白如雪，大且蓬松的尾巴来回晃荡骚弄着片片枝叶，下巴垫在两只肉掌上一副惬意自在地模样。  
狐狸丑时偷食完村里一户人家的母鸡，饱肚后便在河边的树上休憩直到辰时被那群妇人吵醒，醒来后再无心思入睡，便眯着眼竖着耳偷听闲言碎语，津津有味听完后还自个儿在心里琢磨，“蟒蛇……那得多粗啊……”  
暗暗思忖过后似是做了决定，狐狸动了动毛绒耳朵 ，突然睁开细长媚眼，伸出舌头舔舔手掌上的两团粉嫩肉球，而后竟像是害臊了般用兽掌捂住自己的眼睛，嘴上嘟囔道，“可得去见识一下，是否真如那蟒蛇般粗！”  
狐狸弓背，伸了个懒腰，身后突然传来一声惨叫，赶忙回头望，竟忘了自己背上还驮着一物，是只小松鼠，小松鼠本抱着橡果躺在狐狸软绵绵毛茸茸的身上瞌睡，结果险些被甩落至树下，吓得惊呼一声，赶忙扔了橡果借着垂落地狐狸尾巴又一点点爬上来。  
见松鼠无碍，狐狸便从树上纵身跃下四爪轻盈落地，小松鼠见狐狸欲走，急忙喊道，“泰亨，你这是要去哪儿？”  
树下金泰亨甩甩狐狸尾巴，踱步朝村子方向走去，只留下幽幽一句回荡在林间，“吸阳气去喽！”

戌时，突然下起了大雪，金泰亨以狐身寻到村尾田家，是处在村上很平常的木瓦房，门前围的篱笆，夜幕笼垂，屋内有烛光，隐隐绰绰映出一人身影。  
金泰亨先于原地“咻”地化成人形接着推开篱笆走至门前，“叩叩”敲了两下门。  
屋内田家小儿田柾国正准备食晚膳，两菜一汤一人食简单的很，刚准备动筷，门外却有声响，他起身开门，愣住，门外漫天飞雪，竟站着一人，貌美的不知男女，待那人用低沉嗓音缓缓开口，田柾国才恍悟，原来是男儿。  
金泰亨内心喜于田柾国的长相，眉清目秀，双瞳剪水，尤其那眼，好似两颗杏仁，而且头绑束额巾，说明还是个处子，阳气定足，他赚大发了！  
他作可怜状，嗫嚅道，“公子，我本去往邱州，行至此地，途径村落，原想找个破庙躲雪，奈何雪越下越大，实在是走不动了，望能在公子家休憩一宿，讨个吃食，明早就走！”  
田柾国疑惑，问，“邱州，那里离这还远得很，你从哪来？”  
金泰亨满嘴鬼话，继续编道，“我是昌州人，家乡逢天灾，一家人一路逃灾过来，是要去往邱州投奔亲戚的，可惜家人都死在了半路，独我一人苟活……”  
田柾国皱眉，仔细研究门外男子，男子一半青丝用寻常的白玉簪婉在脑后，身着破布衣衫，袖口缝着布丁，确实落魄，可这破布也无法遮掩对方的美貌。  
男子面皮白净，虽被风雪冻的红了脸颊，却好似两朵粉嫩桃花开在脸上，一双大眼楚楚动人，我见犹怜，料峭寒风吹过，只听对方咕哝，“雪这么大，该不会今晚就死于此地罢……”  
虽然大哥临走前交代他切莫听信陌生言语，可眼下这雪大的很，他睨一眼，对方冻的瑟瑟发抖，实在是于心不忍，他腹诽，反正大哥和闵少爷去湖边夜钓幽会，今晚是不会回的，他心软道，“那进来罢。”

一同进屋，金泰亨见饭桌只有一碗，家中应该只有田柾国一人。田柾国瞧见金泰亨盯着饭桌看，还以为对方饿坏了，立即添了副碗筷。  
两人于饭桌前落座，金泰亨虽是狐妖，却从不做夺人性命之事，吸取男子阳气也只为活命罢了，平时都只食家禽或野兔野鸟为食的。他夹一口酱瓜，脆脆的，酸酸的，他又夹一块，田柾国看着，笑问，“你喜欢？”  
金泰亨冽牙，傻憨一笑回道，“喜欢！”  
心脏突然跳的厉害，田柾国立即低头，将面前盛酱瓜的小碗推至对方碗前，“那你多食些……”接着低头扒口饭，而后又摸摸耳垂，怎么有些烫呐……

两人食完饭，田柾国去柴房烧了一大锅热水沐浴，田柾国让金泰亨先洗，待对方洗完后就着剩的热水匆匆洗了一把。  
沐浴后田柾国铺床，边铺边对身后的金泰亨说道，“只有一床，和我挤挤罢？”  
田家一大一小，爹娘过世的早，田柾国从小是他大哥养大，两兄弟平时都挤一张床。  
田柾国暗忖，都是男子，再者，对方并不知自己是断袖，睡一起，无妨罢……  
金泰亨站在田柾国身后，目光焦灼，正垂延对方那衣料下的宽肩颈腰，都无暇顾及对方说了什么，待田柾国转身，他陡地一惊，大窘，堪堪点头。  
两人合衣而躺，田柾国侧身抱臂浅寐，屋内幽暗，唯有轩窗外一丝月光照进来，金泰亨也闭眼，暗思，不急，先等上半个时辰罢。

田柾国做梦，他梦到自己立在漫天大雪里，怀抱一只毛绒绒，暖呼呼地小狐狸，小狐狸先是舔他的指，而后又舔他的脸，湿答答地，他欲伸手擦拭，小狐狸却突然从他怀中跃下，化成了他所救的男子模样，男子一丝不挂，跪在雪地里，二话不说便要扒他的裤子，登时，他两腿之间的性器从小裤中跳出，再然后，男子居然……居然将他的小鸟含进了嘴里……

即热又湿……田柾国从梦中醒来，只觉头昏脑胀，浑身发热，跨间有一股无名酸意涌上来，他迷迷糊糊地低头往下看，原以为是作春梦，没想竟是真的！  
他收留地男子此刻竟一脸情迷地握着他的阳具，用舌头舔着吮着那玩意儿的小头，似在吃着什么美味般享受。  
“你……你……”田柾国吓得口吃，囫囵不出一句完整得话。  
金泰亨深深含了几口，而后将嘴和阳具抽离，带出银丝，他揩去嘴角湿漉，抬眸看向田柾国，坦白道，“我听人说，公子的性器粗地像蟒蛇，我便好奇，想看看，是否真的那般粗。”  
接着颔首，轻轻亲吻性器，如爱抚心上宝物般，继续道，“没骗我，果真又粗又长，都快有我腕子这般嘞。”  
金泰亨坏兮兮地逗对方，“公子，我还听说，你是断袖。”他又爬向床头，带着嘴里的膻味吻上对方的唇，伸出舌头搅弄齿冠，坐在对方腿上，摸到腰间系带，解开，褪去寝衣和小裤，一步一步，循循善诱，“那你可知男人和男人怎么入洞房？”  
田柾国两手握住对方细腰，懵懂摇头，回，“不知。”  
只见金泰亨用细长食指勾住他的下巴微微抬起，接着伸出小舌舔了他的脸颊一下，莞尔一笑，笑完说道，“虽不走水路走旱路，也别有一番滋味，我来教教公子罢。”

“公子，摸摸这里。”  
金泰亨挺起胸膛，手心附着田柾国的手掌抚摸胸前的两颗娇嫩红豆，而后抓着对方的大拇指用力揉按，他舒服地喘着，受着，盯着处子那张羞臊却又兴奋的脸，急急地又吻上去。  
又是缠绵一吻，吻毕，金泰亨单手撑塌，仰身，岔开双腿坐在田柾国身上，伸手让田柾国舔舔他的食指，田柾国乖乖照做，舔完，金泰亨将那沾了银丝的食指塞进自己的后穴中，细喘道，“要先这样……”  
修长手指在那小穴不断进进出出，咕噜咕噜地发出淫靡声响，田柾国盯着，看着，脸红耳热，金泰亨问他，“学会了罢？”  
田柾国点头，语毕，迫不及待将自己的指头塞入那小小穴口里，带有劳作的厚茧在娇嫩肉穴里进出，刮的内壁颤抖连连，金泰亨蜷缩趾头，舒服地快要魂飞天外。

待那紧致小穴稍有扩张，湿润足了，便可将那雄伟之处塞进去了。  
田柾国用两掌勾着金泰亨的细腿，而后将两条长腿分开钳在他腰间两侧，接着将自己那挺立粗胀的性器徐徐插进小穴里，等进去一半后又整个身子压下，腰胯狠狠发力向下一捅，两人结合之处顷刻间严丝合缝了。  
实在是大，胀的很却也有五脏六腑被塞满的快活感，处子开苞，疯狂且粗鲁。田柾国用着蛮颈操着，干得金泰亨娇喘连连，险些扛不住，他求饶道，“诶哟……公子……慢点……慢点呐……”  
田柾国似是如饮酒般痴迷，他第一次感受到这种升仙的快活感，跨下那两斤肉本身就异于常人，如今让他停下那是万不肯的，他压着对方，掐着，对身下那人是又咬又亲，听到对方撒娇求饶，他不肯温柔，反倒更是用力一撞，身下娇喘呻吟他用嘴堵住，只留对方呜咽啜泣。

一个时辰后，金泰亨软着身子瘫在塌上，啜着泪，咬着牙，悔的肠子都青了，这趴他身上操干的男儿到底是人是妖！竟埋头苦干了一个时辰还未觉累，他快撑不住辽！  
他本是贪图那雄伟阳具下的真气，如今阳气未得，自个儿的妖气快被捅散了！  
田柾国似头发了狂的野狼般，狠命在金泰亨体内抽送，两人结合之处热乎乎，湿答答地，金泰亨屁股两团白肉，被撞地红彤彤的，好似涂抹上了两坨胭脂，小穴外粘满了黏糊的稠白精液，也好似田柾国从金泰亨身体里榨出了淋漓汁水。  
又是半个时辰过去，金泰亨深觉妖魂被捅散了七魄，他浑身筋脉酸麻，跪都跪不住了，蹬蹬两腿求饶，又面上哭的梨花带雨，啜泣讨好道，“公子……呜呜……真的……真的不行了……”  
只觉背上那人还不肯罢休，金泰亨不得不使出杀手锏了，他只得“嘭”地现出原形，变回了狐狸，身后的动作因为他的化形终于停住，他扭过狐狸脑袋，只见对方一副痴态，嘟囔道，“原来还是在做梦……”  
做梦？做哪劳什子的梦！  
而后金泰亨察觉异处，他原以为化成原形定能让对方吓得屁股尿流，结果！结果那阳具在他体内不缩反而越发肿胀起来，谁知这处子居然连狐狸都不放过，当初就不该惹！  
他慌不择路，呢喃着往前爬，“求公子饶命……饶命……小狐只想吸食点阳气过冬的……真的再也不敢了……不敢了……”  
田柾国的阳具突然被抽出，硬梆梆地挺立于空中，他低头瞧着身下的狐狸，狐狸雪白如雪，毛发顺亮，和梦中一模一样，只是体型稍大而已，他见狐狸欲逃，立马抓住对方那蓬松柔软的尾巴咬住，尾巴被咬金泰亨吃痛“嗷呜”一声欲伸爪挠，还未转身却又被压下去捅了个魂飞天外。  
田柾国一柱擎天，那性器直捅进狐狸后穴，金泰亨又是“嗷呜”一声，差点呜呼昏倒，薄薄地狐狸肚皮被拱出了形状，他大哭，戚戚哀切道，“呜呜呜……肚子……肚子要被捅穿了……”


End file.
